Trouble
by ZombieWaffles
Summary: Naruto's mother was a con-artist and her last job was billions from crime lords. When she went to prison the money disappeared with everyone looking at the son she abandoned. KibaNaru.


Beta'd by Star. Here is the first chapter, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had taken two years after his mother was arrested to get the police to leave him alone. The bastards insisted that he knew things he didn't. He wasn't exactly close to her; he had an array of new fathers and several dozen times he had been abandoned to his own. If it hadn't been for the old man who ran a club he wouldn't have made it. The man gave him a job - though it wasn't on paper until he was twenty - and an apartment near to the said club – or rather strip joint.<p>

No he wasn't a stripper and not for lack of trying, he just almost broke himself the first few dozen times before it was deemed safer for everyone if he just worked behind the bar or in the kitchen. After he got the job he told her not to bother him anymore. He didn't want to be dragged along only to be left behind again. So the news of her arrest and the talk of several big shots she stolen billions from was just as much as a shock to him as anyone else. Well, not the arrest but the money part was.

"What's wrong kid?"

"I don't get paid enough." Really it wasn't what was on his mind but much better than what was bothering him.

"You get paid more then any other bartender I know."

"I'd get paid more in tips if I was a dancer." He loved pushing the old mans buttons.

"You put three guys in the ER during practice so that's never going to happen."

And it seemed his boss loved pushing his buttons as well because his smile was gone. "That was an accident! The floor was wet! I tripped! I was framed!" Naruto whined as his boss laughed, though they went ignored in due to the night ending and everyone packing it up and heading home.

"Shut up, go home and sleep, brat." The man stopped briefly, "Don't annoy the new bouncer. He starts tonight and I don't want a repeat of last time."

Naruto's retort was to stick out his tongue. Really, at the moment it was all he could think off. And he wasn't annoying any bouncer, ever, not even the last one. Okay maybe he had a little but he was bad at crushes. He never handled them well and had a tendency to chase them off.

Naruto sighed. . .

Naruto hadn't expected to be late when he realized his alarm clock was broken and for the uptenth time his apartment trashed. He couldn't count the number of people that broke in looking for a hidden stash of cash, like he had any. Least they did it while he was at work. It gotten to the point he stopped cleaning up the mess aside from his bed. He knew better that some idiot would come along thinking his mom gave him the money and think it's hidden. Again, someone missed the mother of the year memo.

It left him in a bad mood though as he scarfed down the day old doughnuts from the coffee shop that was near his place. They gave him a discount when really it was eight at night so he should get them for free but it was his breakfast and he was in a bad mood so he wasn't going to say anything. He just needed the food in his stomach.

So he had a half a dozen and was busy stuffing them in his mouth as he rounded the corner to the club only to be stopped by a hand over his chest, he tried to move forward but the tanned hand stopped him. It wasn't until the deep voice said, "Nice try, kid." He spit the white powdered doughnut that was half way in his mouth out.

"I work here."

"Yeah right."

Naruto's eyes narrowed looking at the unruly brown hair and the stupid red fanged tattoos under his eyes. He already was in a bad mood, but... "You owe me a new doughnut!" Naruto stomped around the back, harshly hitting the door a frown still on his face when Shino opened the door with a knowing smile.

"Don't just don't," he muttered as dropped the small backpack yanking his work clothes out and changing. "My last doughnut too, stupid ass hole." . . .

It took him nearly four hours of of bad music to get him feeling slightly better but only because a few good tips though when a certain ass hole bouncer sat down at the bar at the end that he found that mood starting to sour. Though the man hadn't noticed him yet. He quickly grabbed a glass filling it with tap water and made his way sitting it down hard enough to make water splash on the man without breaking the glass.

"Hey!" The guy glared for a moment before his eyes widened, lifting a finger. "How did you get in?"

Naruto's left brow twitched slightly, "Thanks to some ass hole I had to go around and through the alley. Hell the dancers don't even use that door, so thanks for that. And also, that was my dinner you made me spit out."

"I didn't make you do anything, but, uh, I do want my lunch. Burger and fries please." The man grinned and Naruto continued glaring at the smiling man at least until he heard someone calling him. He was starting to dislike this person, hot or not.

Naruto grumbled as he dropped the food basket down only to swipe a handful of fries and shoving them in his mouth glaring and shaking his head in a 'yeah I'm eating your food, so what?' kind of way. It was really the only thing he could think of in the moment because if he dropped the food he would have to clean it up and he wasn't in the mood for that. . .

By the time his first break rolled around he was full from four hours of snacking of fries so he resigned himself to a cigarette he bummed from Shino and making his way through the opened front door. He ignored the bouncer turning in the opposite direction and leaned against the wall.

"Hey you old enough to smoke?"

Blue eyes narrowed as he turned the unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. He glowered at the laughing bouncer who put his hands defensively.

"A joke, it was a joke. Stop looking at me like you want to shove your foot up my ass."

"Hot or not I don't like you." His eyes widened the the brunettes grin widened. 'crap'. "Crap" Naruto stumbled past the bouncer when he realized he voiced his thoughts. . .

Naruto had started home, the sun was coming up and he ended up staying an extra hour to help out in the kitchen. So when he finally walked out the door he felt the tiredness seep into his bones. He stretched slightly, starting down the walkway. He couldn't wait to get home and and go to bed, he just hoped today his mattress wasn't on the floor or torn anywhere else other than the sides. Which after replacing four beds, he gave up and had just two mattress on the floor, sides ripped so it could be searched for money.

It wasn't until a white paper bag slapped him in the face that he stopped, hearing a 'oops'. He frowned at the familiar voice.

"You got off two hours ago." Naruto glowered when the other smiled.

"And I felt bad so here." He wiggled the bag with the doughnuts. "I just had to wait for them to open."

Naruto was sure for a moment the surprise was showing on his face before he accepted the bag. "Thanks." He watched the other shrug but still followed the man who started walking another doughnut bag in his other hand. "You live this way too?" Naruto questioned, his stomach liking the idea of the white powdery goodness that was in the bag.

"Yup the boss just gave me the keys before I left. He's renting me-,"

"You're moving into my building?" Naruto stopped momentarily.

"Oh? Well that's cool." Kiba's smile widened. "I could use some help unpacking my truck it's so over packed I couldn't take it to work. "

"Eh?"

"Lunch is on me and I can let you ride along to and from work?"

He was tired so that and the word riding along with free food and despite having to work tonight he nodded before they started walking again. "Dinner before work too. I want pie."

"Pies dessert."

"I want pie and ramen."

"Ramen for lunch than a diner for dinner and you get pie."

"Ramen for lunch and dinner and take a pie to work for dessert later."

"Fine." Kiba sighed. "I never actually eaten ramen before anyway." He stopped just a block short of the apartment turning to, a shocked yet horror filled expression on the blond. This kid he thought, this kid was something else and just one night he found himself interested in what kind of expression would come his way next. "What?" his smile widened slightly.

"That is a crime."

He sounded just as horrified. "What is?"

Naruto shook his head. "I have ramen in my place, you're eating a cup before anything else." He started walking again the laugh that was coming from Kiba halted.

"You're not joking are you?"

"I never joke about ramen!"

Kiba just shook his head as he started walking again, who needed sleep to happen. .

"Wow that's messy." Kiba stopped looking over the apartment. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean my place tends to get messy too." Kiba paused for a moment. "'Sorry."

Naruto shrugged as he made his way to the small kitchen area putting the doughnut bag on the counter he pulled two cups of ramen from the the door-less cabinet above the sink.

"It's not really worth cleaning it'll just be dirty again tomorrow."

"You got kids?"

Naruto started preparing the soup. "Nope, just stupid people who think they are going to find something."

"Break ins? You call the cops."

"I gave up after the fourth time. Just didn't seem worth it."

"Rough." Kiba moved some of the clothes from the light brown love seat.

Naruto nodded, "As long as it only happens while I'm at work I stopped getting upset about it."

"That's not right."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. What matters is you're going to be eating heaven."

Kiba grinned, "So I could probably bribe you with ramen."

"Yes," Naruto answered coming round the couch with two cup noodles.

"That was a joke." Kiba took the cup of beef soup.

"I told you when it concerns ramen there are no jokes." Naruto sat down next to Kiba. The tiredness was gone and replaced with some back up energy.

"Sorry, I will never joke about ramen again. I promise."

"Good than you may dig into the treasure that is ramen."

. . .

Naruto was dead to the world when his alarm clock started going off. He hated it at the moment but couldn't regret staying up until three helping Kiba than lunch came with ramen and a lecture on why it was the greatest creation ever. Well he had an hour to shower and eat then get to work. Only moving from his bed into the bathroom seemed like an impossible to accomplish. He sighed burying his face into the orange pillow. He needed more time to sleep. And he definitely knew better than staying up so late when he had to work. He didn't function well when he didn't get enough sleep. Even if Kiba was hot and kind of fun to be around when he wasn't being an ass. Dinner. Kiba was supposed be treating him to dinner. That idea had him rolling around trying to wake up enough to take a quick two minute shower.

Free food and knocking at his door had him getting up with a groan. Naruto nearly tripped over a shoe making his way to the door with a grumble he opened the door to the grinning man holding a bag of ramen and a pie.

"Thought I'd bring the dinner to you."

"How can you be awake?" Naruto whined moving and letting the man in who stood there in the dark apartment.

"I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep. Possibly border-lining on insomnia but no worries. So ready to eat?"

"I need a shower," Naruto grumbled turning away and hitting a light switch. Still in his work clothes he moved towards the couch grabbing a shirt and pair of pants sniffing them briefly.

"Still wearable?"

Naruto nodded shaking off the last remnants of sleep. "I'm going to take a quick shower, um."

"I'll, uh, get the food ready?"

Naruto nodded. "Ramen and pie sound good."

Kiba shook his head but he knew better than saying anything about ramen though it had been funny. He couldn't sit through another two hour lecture about it. So instead he moved some trash around on the kitchen counter, reading the cup soup. And really he didn't care for it, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that.


End file.
